


Operation Surprise

by Dreamypapaya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied sexy time, Lingerie, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Writing practice, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamypapaya/pseuds/Dreamypapaya
Summary: Baekhyun has a surprise. It’s time to put his cute face on to get Chanyeol out of their apartment for a bit...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Operation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo  
> This is me trying to progress my writing abilities so here’s a tiny chanbaek drabble. It’s not the absolute worse but it’s nothing special either. I didn’t want to overthink it too much I just wanted it out lol I hope you enjoy it a little!!!

Baekhyun swung his leg over to the other side of the bed straight onto Chanyeol’s midsection. 

Peaceful, Chanyeol thought, everything was peaceful until his boyfriend decided to spring an attack on his tummy.

Baekhyun completely indifferent to Chanyeol’s pain begins groaning impatiently. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He wants to laugh at the smaller male, knowing that this behavior means his lover wants something and he’s waiting for Chanyeol to ask. 

Baekhyun draws his leg back and turns onto his front to face Chanyeol. He moves to lay his hands on his lovers chest laying his chin down. His smile is expectant knowing he must put his cute look on to make his next request. 

Chanyeol takes the bait. His lover looks too cute laying on his chest waiting, wanting to be asked what’s got him so restless. 

Chanyeol will do it. Whatever it is. How could he say no?

He runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair knowing just how relaxing it is. He knows Baekhyun loves this to. Even Chanyeol himself finds the motion soothing. 

“What’s wrong?”

Ah, finally Baekhyun gets to put into motion what he wants. 

“I’m in dire need of chocolate” Baekhyun says locking eyes with Chanyeol. 

“Hmm” Chanyeol doesn’t stop his fingers running through baekhyun’s hair, silently asking him to continue. 

Hmm. Baekhyun thinks. 

“Like pepero” Baekhyun says. He’s sure they don’t have anymore at home.

“For you, I’ll go get some.” Chanyeol goes to get out of bed and Baekhyun slides over to let him getting up himself. He knows Chanyeol is going to the convenient store just around the corner from their cozy apartment. 

He follows Chanyeol out of the bedroom and over to the living room. He walks to the table to grab his lovers wallet, not bothering to even offer paying for his chocolate snacks, he knows it’s useless. 

He meets his lover by their door watching Chanyeol put his shoes on. 

As soon as Chanyeol stands Baekhyun steps closer invading his space. Pushing up on his tip toes Baekhyun presses his lips against Chanyeol’s. It’s meant to be sweet but Baekhyun has other plans for this evening. He presses further into Chanyeol sliding his hand into his hair, letting his fingers play with the soft strands. Chanyeol takes a second to react before he’s kissing Baekhyun back with the same fervor. Baekhyun easily moves his lover right against the wall and puts himself flush against Chanyeol not yet breaking away from the kiss. 

He loves Chanyeol’s lips too much, he always has. He wants Chanyeol just a little more worked up before he sends him out. 

Chanyeol lowers his hands to Baekhyun’s hips and pulls him even closer. 

Baekhyun pulls his face back just a little bit and bites down on Chanyeol’s lower lip. 

Chanyeol moans. 

And it’s perfect. Baekhyun’s favorite sound. He almost throws away his whole operation.  
Almost. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss and moves his arm behind Chanyeol’s back sliding his wallet into his lovers back pocket. 

“Go quickly and come back.” Baekhyun says moving to open the door. Chanyeol takes a second to collect himself before moving to the door. He doesn’t comment on Baekhyun’s smug look as he walks out but if he moves a little faster towards the elevator know one has to know. 

And then Baekhyun rushes quickly. He moves back into their bedroom. Bouncing with each step and makes his way to the closet. He searches towards the back, where they keep their thicker sweaters, and pulls out his surprise. A black lingerie set he’s been waiting to put on. He slips into it quickly, to filled with excitement to feel any sort of nerves. He checks his look in the mirror moving every which way and yeah, he looks _good _. Like, _eat me _good.____

_______He hopes Chanyeol will._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____Taking a last look in the mirror he pulls down the blinds shutting out the darkening sky and moves toward the bed. Baekhyun reaches over the bedside table for the remote wanting to dim down the lights. He prefers to see his handsome lover when they have intimate moments like these but he loves low light. It makes everything seem more romantic._ _ _ _

____He sets the remote back and shifts his body on the bed. He maneuvers through different positions, heart thumping now, before settling with laying on his tummy. Waiting._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:3 I hope to get better with more practice💗💗
> 
> And yes I did use pepero because it was the only Korean snack I could think of😂😂😂


End file.
